


Proud Of You

by sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn leaves the band and signs as a solo artist. Liam gives him an amazing congratulations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud Of You

It had been hard, when Zayn decided to leave the band. All of the boys were hurt, especially Liam. “Are you sure you wanna do this, babe? Is everything okay?” When Zayn had answered with a quiet, “I need to do this for myself, love,” Liam had nodded sadly and started walking off, trying to shut Zayn out the way he’d done before they’d gotten together. When Zayn grabbed his wrist and turned him around, the tears in Liam’s eyes fell freely. “So this is like, the end of us, yeah? Like, you aren’t happy with us anymore, with me, so we’re over, I’m taking it?”

“No, Li, we’re not over. It’s nothing to do with you, or any of the boys. I can’t do this boyband thing anymore, ya know? This isn’t the type of music I can be apart of anymore, I need to get into things more my style, and if they won’t let me do it in the group, I have to leave. Doesn’t mean I love the boys any less, doesn’t mean you’re not the love of my life anymore. I know it’s gonna be hard, what with us not together all the time now, but we’ll still make it work, yeah? I just… I need to be able to make the type of music I can be completely happy with.”

Liam had nodded solemnly, still a little unsure until Zayn had guided him to his bunk on the bus and made love to him until he knew that they would be okay.

XXX

After that, they hadn’t been able to see each other much in the next four months. They’d exchanged tweets on the band's 5th anniversary, and that’d been about it, other than late night phone calls, sentiments of love whispered over the speakers, along with the occasional wank.

The day after the Kansas City show, Zayn officially signed to RCA Records as a solo artist, and it hit Liam pretty hard. Zayn wasn’t coming back, and with his own career starting off along with the boys, he began to feel the strain. So he didn’t publicly congratulate him. He’d called him, telling him how proud he was and how he just knew Zayn was gonna do great for himself. Zayn thanked him, then told him he loved him more than anything still and that just because he was officially on his own didn’t mean that anything was different with them, assured him that though he definitely wasn’t rejoining the group, he wouldn’t let anything get in the way of their relationship.

A few days after Zayn signed to RCA, One Direction dropped their first single as a foursome. Zayn tried calling Liam, but couldn’t get a connection, so he instead tweeted his boys a congrats.

The day after he’d tweeted about Drag Me Down, he was sat on his couch, finishing up one of the last songs for his album when there was a knock on his door. He opened it, surprised to see Liam in his doorway, smiling big at him.

“We had today off, so right after the show last night, I flew out here. Figured I’d come and give you a proper congratulations on signing.” He pushed Zayn back, guiding him to the couch, gently pushing on his shoulders until he was seated on the couch. He immediately sunk down to his knees and began undoing Zayn’s jeans.

“Li, babe-” “So proud of you, Zee. I know I’ve told you already, but nothing makes me happier than to see you so happy. I know I made it seem like I wasn’t that happy on the phone, but I swear I am. Just sort of down that we weren’t gonna be the same One Direction, yeah? But then I realized, you deserved this, to be happy and have something 100% you, ya know?” He’d gotten Zayn’s cock free from its confines, licking his lips before instantly taking Zayn into the back of his throat.

“Shit, Li! ‘S’been so long, love. Your mouth’s so fucking good, baby.” Zayn’s hips bucked the smallest bit as Liam hummed around him, his moans matching Zayns, as though he was the one getting his dick sucked.

Zayn just tangled his hand in Liam’s hair, his head lolled back onto the headrest of the sofa,  whispering encouragements to Liam as he scratched lightly at his scalp.

Liam looked up at him, eyes brimmed with tears from deepthroating Zayn, his lips stretched obscenely around Zayns cock, wet with precome and saliva. He took his hands from Zayns hips and clasped them together behind his back, smirking as best he could when Zayn moaned loudly at the familiar action.

The hand Zayn had in Liam's hair tightened, and the other curled around the back of his neck, holding him in place as Zayn lifted his hips, pushing his cock into Liam’s warm mouth, whining when his throat constricted around the head. “So close already, Li, gonna come soon. Make an even bigger mess of your pretty face,” he rambled, biting his lip when Liam squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his palm into his cock to stifle his approaching orgasm, his strong jaw going slack when he came anyway.

The fact that Liam had come without having his dick touched, just from sucking Zayn off, had Zayn coming into Liam’s mouth in hot spurts, massaging his neck as he moaned loudly. When he’d stopped coming and Liam was still sucking and licking his cock, seemingly trying to snatch another orgasm from him, Zayn whimpered and gently pulled on Liam’s hair until he finally popped off, smiling dopily up at Zayn.

“Oi, come ‘ere, babe. Can’t believe you just came like that,” Zayn whined, gripping Liams biceps and pulling him up for a long kiss. Liam broke the kiss after a while, pulling back to lean his forehead against Zayns, mumbling another congratulations.

“Thank you, love, for everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> dont tell me shit about how zayn is whatever, im zayn af and support him 100%. talk trash about him and you'll probably be cussed out.


End file.
